


This is my thank you to you, Adora.

by 1jk_kj1



Series: my medium rare depressing she-ra one-shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anyways, Catradora if referenced, F/F, Hugs, I kinda skip a lot of time because im too lazy to write it all out, Post Season 4, and i wanted this out quickly, anyways um this is also poorly written so sorry bout that, catra says naughty words, horde prime is a douche i can tell, i actually edited it tho this time so thats always a plus, i might make this 2 parts but im not sure, just comment if you want me to, plus today marks one year of she-ra, sorry lol but i dont really swing that way at the moment, theres lots of hugs, this is not in any way glimmer/catra, this started off as a headcannon in my notebook yet here we are, time skip, um referenced abuse so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jk_kj1/pseuds/1jk_kj1
Summary: This is my fuck you to Shadow Weaver.This is my fuck you to Hordak.This is my fuck you to Horde Prime.This is my fuck you to the world.This is my fuck you to the universe.This is my thank you to you, Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: my medium rare depressing she-ra one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545400
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	This is my thank you to you, Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of thing has been in my head ever since s4 ended. It's pretty poorly written too, but that's fine.

"Glimmer you have to get out of here, now!"

Was that the first time that Catra had ever used her real name? Yes. Yes it was. If the two weren't stuck on an alien warlords ship in the middle of a foreign universe with everything slowing falling apart around them, Glimmer may have mentioned it, but there was no more time for games. There was no time to mess around anymore. The two girls both realized it now. If Horde Prime were to find out Catras plan, they'd surely be dead on the spot.

"Hey Sparkles quit the daydreaming. Right now is going to be our only shot at winning this thing, so you better not mess this up for us."

Those words meant nothing anymore. The emotion that failed to make its way to the feline's voice put a small, dull pain in the young queen's chest. If they weren't trapped on Horde Prime's ship together for 2 months straight, she would surely be happy that the older girl had lost everything, but now she knows Catra. They were surprisingly similar and related in ways the pink-haired girl had never experienced before in her life. She was wrong about her enemy and unfortunately realized that at the wrong place during the wrong time. 

"Okay, okay," Glimmer took a long, deep breath in. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Yes of course I do." The other female huffed and shoved her hands in her pockets. She began to rummage around in them for a few moments before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. The younger girl watched her with big, curious eyes as she reached up to her face. After a few seconds of struggle, she pulled the maroon headpiece off. "As soon as you get back to Brightmoon, give these to Adora." The sentence came out small and shakey. It was the first true emotion that had come out of her mouth in weeks.  
"Do not unfold that piece of paper. It's for Adora's eyes only." She flicked Glimmer's forehead.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Catra?" The younger girl reached out and, with gentle hands, took the headpiece and piece of paper from her. "There are other ways to win this war. You don't have to risk your life to win this." It came out as more of a plead from the girl. She had never connected to anyone the way she had Catra, so losing that connection right away was a big loss on her part.

"You and me both know that we're running out of time. For fuck's sake, the room we're in is crumbling around us as we speak." The feline ran a sweaty hand through her hair, then sharply turned away. "Go, Glimmer. There's no more time for this."

"Thank you for everything, Catra. Everyone on Etheria will know your name."

"Sure thing, Sparkles."

And the two went into their different directions. One in the direction of Horde Prime's sanctum, while the other ran to find the emergency escape capsules.

\----------

The shuttle back to Brightmood was quiet. Of course it was quiet. Glimmer didn't know why she thought there would be any noise for the five-minute ride home. Five minutes wasn't bad at all, but it was still five minutes to herself. Five minutes of silence to think about whatever comes to her mind. Nothing to distract her in those short five minutes alone.

Glimmer had learned a lot about Catra while stranded with her. Never in her life had she ever thought she'd find herself empathizing with the enemy. Now though, all that was left of the enemy was a worn-out headpiece and a dirty piece of paper.

Technically, Brightmoon had just won the war over the Horde. At least, the Horde that they had been in war against for countless years on end. Now the rest of the war was in Catra's hands. She had Etheria's fate in her hands, and all Glimmer could do was sit and wait to see if she'd live to see another day or die like the rest of the planet. Before she realized it, the shuttle had arrived back home. Tears filled her eyes as she noticed Bow and Adora running towards the foreign shuttle. Feeling her connection back with Brigtmoon's relic, she teleported right into their arms.

After a long hug and lots of tears from the three teenagers, Glimmer pulled away. Bow immediately flooded her with questions, but she ignored them temporarily. All of her attention was on Adora.

"Adora I am so, so sorry." More tears began to form in both of the girls' eyes. "You were right about everything. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you when you were obviously right. I'm so sorry that-" She was cut off by the blond's embrace.

"It's okay, Glimmer. I forgive you." The two shared the hug quietly for a long two minutes. "Shadow Weaver tried to take your spot on the throne, so she got locked up again while you were gone." They pulled away from each other and wiped their eyes. Adora placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "It's okay though, we all make mistakes."

"Woo hoo the Best Friend Squad is back in action!" Bow fist-pumped the air excitedly, then brought the two in for another hug. 

Glimmer pulled away again and looked up to the stars. It was the first time she had ever actually seen them and they were... beautiful. The Horde ships in the air blocked the view though, but something strange began to happen. They were all... retreating. A lone spaceship exploded and the debris from it began to fall to their planet, but everyone was too excited about the Horde's defeat to care about the mess.

"They're all retreating! You did it Glimmer! You won the war!" Adora laughed while she and Bow high-fived happily, failing to notice the grim look on the young queens face.

"Actually I..." She took a deep breath in, "I didn't." A hole began to form in her stomach and it felt as if her organs were trying to turn themselves inside out.

"What?" Bow asked, curiosity now accompanied by confusion.

"Catra won it." Glimmer clenched her fists, closing her eyes. Adora stumbled backward at the new information. 

"Wh-where is she?" The question was on the list of the things Glimmer hoped she wouldn't ask, but it was unavoidable. Her eyes opened again, looking the taller woman straight in the eyes. "She stayed behind to take down Horde Prime..." Bow and Adora were shocked. "She saved all of Etheria."

After a few long seconds of processing, a hoarse laugh came from Adora as she reached up to wipe her eyes. "Damn it, Catra. I always knew you were a good-" her voice got caught in her throat, "a good person."

Her shoulders shook as she began to collapse into herself on the concrete. The sob that escaped her throat was dry and painful for the other two to listen to. Right after it, Bow dropped onto his knees next to her and embraced her once again. The way the girl immediately clung to his crop top made Glimmer want to kick herself. She was beginning to think that the plan was a bad idea even though it had worked out for them. The short girl could hardly imagine what she and the feline's relationship was at the horde. The raw pain and emotion that escaped the powerful woman's throat gave her that it was a bigger picture than just friends.

"She left these for me to," Glimmer took a deep breath and pulled the rustic headpiece and crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, "to give to you."

With Bow's help, Adora stood up and with trembling hands, she took the items. The expression on her face was unreadable to both Bow and Glimmer, and it worried them. The headpiece was clutched to the jock's chest.

"I'll... I'll teleport you to your room." The queen spoke quietly and gently wrapped her hands around the other teenager. She mumbled something neither of them could figure out, but the girl teleported her anyways. 

With sorrowful eyes, Glimmer looked to Adora. "If you need anything, anyone, just say the word."

And she teleported away.

\----------

Adora's thoughts were hazy. Everything around her temporarily disappeared and morphed into darkness. The only thing she could clearly focus on was Catra. She was gone. Gone. It was such a weird word to put next to Catra's name. No matter how hard things got, Catra always succeeded. She never truly lost. "Catra's gone..." The blonde spoke quietly, a whole new wave of emotion hitting her.

All of the moments Catra and Adora had spent together came rushing back to her mind at once, overwhelming her. All of the moments on the roof way past curfew. All of the small kisses behind Shadow Weaver's back. All of the time's the two had ever laughed and smiled together. Catra's laugh replayed in her head. It all felt like it just had happened yesterday. She clutched the maroon headpiece even tighter in her hands, pulling it into her chest.

The only emotion that was felt was despair. Well, actually, that was a lie. There was so much pain and guilt all built up inside of the blonde. She let out another heart-wrenching sob that could be heard all through the halls of Brightmoon, but she didn't care anymore. The only thing she cared about right now was Catra, and Catra, as she knew it, was gone. 

Her shoulders shook in unison again with her sobs for a while; the pit in her stomach grew larger with every sob.

Adora had always known that there was no way the feline was truly bad. After all the long nights in the Horde Catra had comforted her and cherished with her, how could she truly be bad?

Another hour passed before the jock had thought a little bit straighter. The letter. She had forgotten about the letter. With trembling hands, she picked the letter up again. There was a staring contest with no winner between the storm clouds and the ocean, but Adora couldn't snap out of it. She could hardly bring herself to open the storm cloud and let everything inside of it fall onto her. It was a solid two-minute standoff before she opened the letter.

"Hey, Adora.

To start off, in no way shape or form is this an apology. I know that I messed up really bad, and that's why I've decided I'm going to apologize to you in person. So don't you for a second that that big brother Hordak has killed me yet."

Adora snorted at the nickname.

"Glitter Bomb probably thinks I'm dead or something right now, but there's no way I'm gonna die from a bastard like that. After everything we lived through, he's not going to be the person who stops me."

Those written words were oddly comforting considering this was supposed to be her enemy.

"Adora, I know I messed up. Actually, that's an understatement.

I managed to tolerate Sparkles long enough to help us get out though so I can apologize to you in person. After that, I don't care what you decide to do with me. You can consider me joining you. I would."

A small gasp escaped, tears no longer escaping her eyes. Catra wanting to join the rebellion? That was unheard of for Adora.

"If you decide to put me into prison, I'll accept it. If you never want to see me again, I'll leave. I'll leave and I swear to you that you will never see me ever again. I deserve whatever you decide to do to me, but I'm, like I said, not apologizing like this over some dumb letter. You will see me again, Adora. I swear on it."

The Blonde no longer felt sad. She had hope now. I hope that Catra would live through the blast. Once she had her mind made up, she stuck to her word anyways, so if the feline ended up dying, Adora would kick her in the afterlife.

"This is my fuck you to the Horde and everything I've ever done for it. This is my fuck you to Shadow Weaver. This is my fuck you to Hordak. This is my fuck you to Horde Prime. This is my fuck you to the world. This is my fuck you to the universe.

And if this truly goes south, This is my thank you to you, Adora.

I never stopped missing you, by the way.

-Catra"

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to make another part, let me know in the comments.  
I'll probably end up posting Catra's original letter too in the 2nd or 3rd chapter as well. I decided to change it because it was a little OCC, but once I subbed something in for it, it was way too short for my liking. I don't know if I liked how I ended it. 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading my madness.


End file.
